gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Casual Walk
Casual Walk is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill, given to Miklos Lipton by Thomas Lipton. Pre-Mission Phone Call *'Thomas': Um, Miklos, I'm in my garage for some reason.. The last thing I remember is hanging out with you in a bar.. *'Miklos': Well, you insisted to sleep there. *'Thomas': Aw, man, can you come and help me outta here? The door's jammed. *'Miklos': I'll be there as soon as I can. Plot Miklos lets Thomas out of his garage: *'Miklos': Slept well? *'Thomas': Not exactly.. Owch.. My back hurts. What happened last night? *'Miklos': We got drunk, came back home and you decided to spend the night in your garage. *'Thomas': No.. wait.. I remember.. *gasp* YOU KILLED THOSE TWO GUYS! *'Miklos': Oh, did I? Can't remember. Well, no big deal. The were probably assholes anyway. *'Thomas': Argh! I just want to have a nice nightly hang out, but oh no, you have to ruin everything and start a murder spree! Them poor porn stars.. *'Miklos': Oh, right. THE PORNSTARS. Now I recall. Well, they DO tried to kill us, so, I guess their demise was rightful. *'Thomas': Fuck you.. *'Miklos': C'mon.. People who TATTOO THEIR FACES don't deserve to live.. *'Thomas': W-wait, what..? Face tattoos? *'Miklos': Yes, they had tattooed their faces. And then they blame the society when they can't get a job. *'Thomas': Oh, SHIT! Marabunda Grande! *'Miklos': Excuse me? *'Thomas': They are some incredibly dangerous maniacs! Shit! And now you've angered them, they're gonna find me and kill me! *'Miklos': Yes, because they don't have anything better to do than hunt us. *'Thomas': Miklos! Fuck you! This is serious! *'Miklos': Sigh! Well, I'm going to kill them all. Easy solution. Problem solved. *'Thomas': No, Miklos! Killing people is never a solution! You just make things worst for us! Especially for yourself. *'Miklos': ...Uh huh. We are doomed then, eh? *'Thomas': Pretty much.. *Takes a look at his watch* ''Crap.. I need to go to work. ''*Looks around nervously* Could you accompany me on the way there? I feel nervous. *'Miklos': .. Alright. Lead the way, T. On the way to Thomas' workplace: *'Miklos': T, c'mon, we were just two random drunkards last night. Marabunta has no idea who we are. *'Thomas': There's no kidding with these guys, Miklos, believe me. *'Miklos': I shall mark your words. *'Thomas': Hey, you maybe are a perfect soldier-killing machine-badass, but I am not! I am afraid for real! *Miklos: So you say, so I hear. They stop to take a look at the wanted poster on the wall - it's 10 000 for Thomas: *'Thomas': SHIT! THERE IT IS! WHAT DID I TELL YOU! GOODBYE LIFE! *'Miklos': *Takes the poster off the wall and rips it* Well, they certainly ain't scrimping. *'Thomas': AND YOU JUST LAUGH! MIKLOS! I AM ABOUT TO BE KILLED ANY SECOND NOW!!! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU TO HELL! FUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOUFU... *'Miklos': *Puts his hands around Thomas' head* Alright, there's no hope left. I might as well just put you out of your misery right now! *'Thomas': Oh God! No! Stop! Don't do it! I want to live! Miklos let's Thomas go: *'Thomas': *Gasps* N-not c-c-cool! *'Miklos': Calm down now. What do I have to do to convince you that I won't let those bastards kill you? Huh? Awnser! *'Thomas': You're just gonna make it worse. Killing more of them will make them even angrier.. *'Miklos': Dear God. They have much better things to do than hunt us for the rest of their lives! *'Thomas': Or OUR lives. *'Miklos': Stop this bullshit. Give me two months and I quarantee they won't bother us anymore by then. *'Thomas': ..You promise? *'Miklos': *Sigh* I promise. I won't let them murder you, Tom. *'Thomas': ..Okey.. Okey. Five men dressed as Santas come around the corner, blocking the duo's way: *'Miklos': What's this now? *'Santa': Ho ho ho, victims! *'Miklos': It ain't christmas. Crawl back to your holes, freaks. *'Santa': It has come to our knowledge that there's a 10 grand bounty on your head. *'Miklos': Then you have recieved bad information, gentlemen. Can you please get the fuck out of our way? *'Santa': *Santas reveal their weapons* '' *'Thomas': Oh, crap.. *'Miklos': Jeez.. Sorry, T. They started it. You know what I've got to do. A gunfight ensues. Miklos kills the Santas and the few enforcers the call: *'Miklos': All clear. See, T? They didn't kill ya. I didn't let them. *'Thomas': But they know there's a bounty on me.. *'Miklos': If there's any luck, they hunt only me now.. Just how I like it. *'Thomas': Well, I can proceed from here. Thank you, cousin. *'Miklos': Take care now. ''*Thomas leaves* Fuck everyone in this city.. Reward *'New Weapons' - Carbine Rifle Objectives *Escort Thomas to work *Take a look at the poster on the wall *Defeat the Santas *Kill Santa Leader Jackson Gold Medal Objectives *'Time '- Complete in 5:00 *'Health' - Complete with minimum damage on health and armor *'100% Headshots' - Kill all enemies via headshot Category:Missions in King of The Hill